Perennial
The Dinka Perennial is a station wagon and minivan in Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City, San Andreas, Liberty City Stories, Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and its episodes and Chinatown Wars. The styling of the car has changed slightly throughout the games, but the performance has remained unchanged, until GTA IV. Design GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III, GTA Vice City, and GTA San Andreas, the car´s design resembles a slightly modified and smaller 1962-69 Nova Chevrolet Chevy II Wagon with a simpler side panel design, taller tail lights and a different grille, but it mostly resembles 1970-86 Jeep Grand Wagoneer or a Fiat 1100 R Familiare and the grille for GTA Vice City was resembling Peugeot 504 wagon. The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas renditions of the Perennial come in two variations: with or without roof rack. While the GTA Vice City rendition features only solid body colours, the GTA San Andreas rendition commonly features a two tone colour scheme, but sometimes it comes with a totally dark blue paintjob. The roof colour cannot be changed at TransFender but visiting Pay 'n' Spray changes it. GTA San Andreas's Perennial has chromed side moldings in its upper body and apart from its tail lights, it looks more like its real-life counterpart when compared to the GTA III or GTA Vice City renditions of the vehicle. In GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, the car assumes a slightly newer and leaner model that resembles a Oldsmobile Custom Cruiser, based on the position of the side panels and grille, but retains elements of previous iterations of the car in the rear. The rendition of the car in these games also features two tone body colors and in GTA Vice City Stories, it can come with few one-color paintjobs. The Hearse from GTA LCS resembles the Perennial. According to the Capital Autos website, the Perennial in GTA III was known as the "Maurice" early during development of the game. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA IV, likely as a joke given the Perennial's rustic station wagon appearance throughout the GTA III Era , the Perennial is now based on the second generation Honda Stream. The model is mainly based on Honda models, mainly the Stream and with details like windows from the 2007-2011 Honda CR-V and the Honda Stream. The rear of the sides and rear window are also similar to those Mercedes-Benz R-Class and Audi A4 B8 Avant. It is the only vehicle in GTA IV which has fully glassed roof, which is very reminiscent of the ill-fated Renault Avantime, though it was a coupe and not an MPV. The taillights seem invented but loosely resemble a 2006 - Present Toyota Previa. Instead of fog lights, the Perennial sports daytime running lights where the lights are always on regardless of time of day similar to those of second generation Acura MDX. The interior seating is part leather and part cloth, just like the Honda CRV. After several conclusions on what the original model of this parody is based on in GTA IV, the closest identification to be given to the Perennial (Parody) would be the Honda Stream or Mercedes-Benz R-Class. Before the R-Class/Stream combo was identified, many thought that it has been a parody of the Toyota Wish. It aslo resembles a 4th-Gen Honda Odyssey, however the 4th generation started production in August 2010, almost 2 years after the release of GTA IV. GTA IV's Perennial is also available as an airport shuttle vehicle, bearing FlyUS liveries and a strobe light, lacking a glass roof, and spawning at the Francis International Airport. The GTA Chinatown Wars Nintendo DS rendition appears to resemble a K platform Station wagon. while the PSP and iOS versions the Perennial is more modern and resembles a Mitsubishi Space Wagon. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The underpowered, front-wheel drive Perennial is quite sluggish. Acceleration is highly lacking, as is speed, but the handling is responsive, but quite heavy, and is prone to oversteer and rolling. It is, however, quite sturdy, and can withstand significant damage before bursting into flames and exploding. The Perennial is also easy to ram off roads, especially with large, fast vehicles such as the Fire Truck and the Barracks OL. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Dinka Perennial "MPV AW" returns to the GTA lineup with a significant makeover, both in looks and performance. Gone is the horrendous FWD layout, ditched in favor of an AWD layout. The Perennial is more than likely powered by a mid-range V6 and is coupled to a 5 speed gearbox. Acceleration is now average, with a reasonable top speed of 161 mph. Handling is also upgraded significantly, as the Perennial no longer flops about on the road, but keeps steady. The suspension is quite firm for a vehicle of this size, and aides high-speed cornering. Braking is average, and the optional (but rare) ABS definitely helps (Note: ABS seems to be standard on the FlyUS variant). Crash deformation is below average, and as such the Perennial cannot sustain much damage before being un-drivable. However in a head on crash, minimal damage is suffered in the interior. Modifications *The Perennial can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Variants * In GTA San Andreas, Big Smoke is originally depicted during "Big Smoke" to own an all-black Perennial at the very beginning of the game, only to watch it blown up during a drive-by performed in a unique pink Voodoo by an enemy gang. Smoke subsequently replaces it with a Glendale. Notable Owners *Big Smoke *Marty Chonks *Michelle Cannes *Phil Cassidy Locations GTA III *In the parking lot inside Portland Harbor, Portland. *Alley beside XXX Mags, Red Light District, Portland. *Across from the Police Department in Portland View, at south. GTA San Andreas *Spawns often around the poorer areas of Los Santos. *Can also be found in any of the metropolitan areas of the state . *Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro after you unlock importing/exporting. Import cost: $8,000 (Tuesday and Thursday only). *Parked outside Coutt and Schutz in Jefferson, Los Santos. GTA Liberty City Stories *Capital Autos parking area, Harwood, Portland. *The construction site in Hepburn Heights, Portland. *The flophouse in Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale in where Donald Love lived after being bankrupt. *At the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. GTA Vice City Stories *By Phil Cassidy's depot in Viceport. *Northeast of the hospital in Little Havana, across from a basketball court. *Parked in front of Sunshine Autos along with the Blista Compact and the Admiral. *The mission Truck Stop will grant the player a unique pink explosion and fireproof Perennial that the player can keep after the mission. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *In the whole city, but mostly in Algonquin. *The FlyUS version is only available in Francis International Airport. *A Perennial can be seen blocking the road in the ending of the chase between Ivan and Niko in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. It has no driver, so the player is able to easily take it. GTA Chinatown Wars Trivia *Perennial is also a type of flower. *The roof-mounted light on the FlyUS variant of the Perennial in GTA IV does not light up when the engine is running, unlike the FlyUS Feroci. *In GTA SA, on the Big Smoke mission, the cutscene where it shows Big Smoke's Perennial gets blown up by the Ballas. If you notice the gas tank on the car was on the drivers side, but the Ballas where shooting at the passenger side. Oddly, it still explodes as it was scripted in the game. *When dating Carl Johnson, Michelle Cannes will sometimes mention that her first car was a Perennial. *When selecting a vehicle in GTA IV multiplayer races, it is only possible to select the FlyUS version of the Perennial, rather than the civilian version, whereas the Feroci is available as civilian only. *The Perennial plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **K-JAH West in GTA San Andreas. **Fresh FM in GTA Vice City Stories. **Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. **Self-Actualization FM in Episodes from Liberty City. *In GTA IV, the police radio refers to the Perennial as an "MPV". *In GTA IV, breaking the top window will unlock the car. *In GTA Vice City Stories, during the mission Truck Stop, a fireproof and explosion proof Perennial is available. *When dating Kiki Jenkins in GTA IV, she will compliment Niko for his choice of vehicle if a Perennial is driven. *When you take the FlyUS Perennial to the Pay 'N' Spray, it does not change the color for it, only repairing it. *It is quite possible it is called a Perennial because it is one of the older cars in the series and is still commonly found in good condition. It may also be because it has made an appearance in almost every GTA game. *The word "Perennial" means lasting or continuing throughout the entire year. Navigation }} de:Perennial es:Perennial nl:Perennial pl:Perennial pt:Perennial Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Station wagons Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:FlyUS Vehicles